One issue with wireless networks that operate in an unlicensed portion of the frequency spectrum is interference from nearby wireless networks. For example, in the case of WPANs, such as WPANs that operate in accordance with the IEEE 802.15.3c standards, only a few channels are defined within in a limited bandwidth to support high data rate applications. The independent TDMA scheduling of service periods by each network may result in co-channel interference between the networks. Although the network devices can identify interference from neighboring networks and communicate during times that are free from interference, this process is time consuming and generally ineffective when the interference changes dynamically.
Thus, what are needed are wireless networks and methods that reduce the effects of interference from neighboring networks. What are also needed are methods of reducing the effects of co-channel interference in a WPAN operating in accordance with the IEEE 802.15.3c standards.